


An Eager Little Puppy

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Brainwashing, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Master/Pet, Muzzles, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Puppy Play, Spanking, let me know if I need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Rose comes home and finds her puppy-husband humping the couch.This calls for some serious punishments





	An Eager Little Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> READ. THE. TAGS.
> 
> AND LET ME KNOW IF I FORGOT SOMETHING

Rose stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her with a quiet click. She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Clicking her tongue, she kicked off her shoes and made her way through the house. One year earlier, she had married a man who turned out to be a total jackass, believing she should stay home to welcome him with a wet and ready pussy.

Well, the table’s had turned and now he was the one meant to greet her. Rose never touched his cock and the training she’d forced on him would ensure he knew better than to touch it himself.

Still, her puppy-husband was a horny little thing which was why he only got cold baths now. Had to keep those raging erections down somehow, didn’t she?

But like she’d said, the asshole just never knew when to stop before he went too far.

So she was less than surprised to find him furiously holding tight to the arm of her nice leather couch, humping his bound cock against it as he struggled to cum.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she said in a firm voice that had him dropping to the ground, quivering under her enraged tone.

Yes, Rose quite liked having all the power in their relationship now.

Her husband’s whimper drew her attention and she clicked her tongue. “That’s  _ bad _ ,” she said. “ _ NO _ !”

He whined, ducking his head. If he had control over the tailed butt plug she kept in, she knew he’d be tucking it between his legs in that moment. Scott hated being punished and that was the way Rose fully intended to keep it.

“Now, you know you have to be punished,” she told him. He whined again, but she merely slapped him in the face. “Follow.”

She’d tried the ordered  _ come  _ once and he’d jizzed on the spot and earned himself a nasty little beating that had turned his backside a lovely shade of red.

He ducked his head and followed her upstairs to their playroom, shaking in place as he watched her strip down to her bra and panties.

“I think we’ll start with this,” she said, walking over to the trunk in the corner before producing Scott’s least favorite thing.

A clear cock cage.

He shook his head rapidly but knew better than to try and run away, whining as Rose forced his hard cock inside, strapping his balls in place and locking the padlock. He let out a little cry, humping the air until Rose slapped him again.

“You were very  _ bad _ ,” she told him firmly as she slipped the key out of his reach and went back to their trunk of toys, pulling out a paddle. “Now go lay down, over the chair.”

He did as told, shaking now that his ass was on display. The paddle was a specially made gift from Rose’s sister. When the skin of Scott’s ass was red enough, it would display the word “slut” in bold letters.

Rose loved it. She placed a hand on his lower back, reveling in the jump of the lesser-man below her. She didn’t bother giving him a warning - she never did - before she brought the paddle down in fast, hard strikes.

By the time she’d finished, Scott’s ass burning with the word “slut”, he was wailing loud enough that she struck him again with his bare hand before moving off to grab the muzzle hanging on the wall.

She secured it tightly, making sure to keep her face empty and expressionless so he knew just how much trouble he was in.

“On the floor on your knees and chest, ass in the air,” she ordered as she rifled through the trunk again. Scott squirmed but did as he was told, whining when she pulled out their bondage cuffs and restrained his wrists to his ankles.

“You were  _ very  _ bad,” she continued to stress as she pulled out the dreaded toy.

It was an anal vibrator and the largest one they had. It worked Scott to orgasm and over the fastest and while any other man may have loved it, the idea of being shoved into orgasm, Scott had only ever experienced it while being punished.

He started crying as Rose walked over and pulled out the tail plug, working the fat dildo into his ass with little lube or warning. Once she was sure it was in place, taped there for good measure in case Scott tried to push it out, he had before - Rose picked up the pink collar, heart shaped tag reading ‘bitch’ and locked it around his throat, using the short leash to drag him up and force him to scramble after her on his knees into her office where his cage sat in the corer.

The sight of the cage was what had Scott straining against the leash, crying under the gag. Rose ignored him, forcing him inside before rearranging his wrists so that his ankles and wrists were chained to the side bars of the cage.

Once finished, she pulled out the remote for the vibrator and flipped it on, being sure to turn it on its highest setting. Scott screamed under the muzzle thrusting forward to try and get away from the intense vibrations against his prostate while simultaneously trying to get off.

“I think a few hours in there ought to do you good,” she told him, ignoring the tears streaming down his face as she picked up the timer from her desk, setting it to sixty minutes. “Oh. And don’t think you’ll get to cum when I get back. That’s only for a five minute break before it all starts again.”

She walked away as he screamed.

Her little puppy-husband might cry and yell and protest, but he loved it.

Rose made sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
